Archie the Archivist
The Archie the Archivist A.K.A The Laserdisc Guardian is a character that appeared in the episode The Last Laserdisc Player. He was first seen in the Library and was willing to help Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost get the laserdisc player to play their movie. The Librarian revealed that he was supposed to watch over the last laserdisc player after the Ancient Order of the VHS destroyed the rest of them. After activating the Guardians of Obsolete Formats and retrevie the laserdisc player, SP and along with the rest of the Ancient Order of the VHS suddenly appear and begin attacking the group. The Librarian was eventually hit and asked Rigby to place the tape on him. The Librarian soon transformed into the Laserdisc Guardian and wiped out the Ancient Order of the VHS. Biography He was first seen in the Library and was willing to help Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost get the laserdisc player to play their movie. Archie revealed that he was supposed to watch over the last laserdisc player after the Ancient Order of the VHS destroyed the rest of them. After activating the Guardians of Obsolete Formats and retrieve the laserdisc player, SP and along with the rest of the Ancient Order of the VHS suddenly appear and begin attacking the group. The Librarian was eventually hit and asked Rigby to place the tape on him. Archie soon transformed into the Laserdisc Guardian and wiped out the Ancient Order of the VHS. In the episode "Format Wars II", the Archie and his laserdisks are shown to be more popular than ever and living quite happily thanks to Mordecai and Rigby. However his joy is cut short when he hears news that a new format exists and is taking out the other obsolete formats. With the aid of Mordecai, Rigby and Benson, and the remaining Guardians, they prepare to wage war against the mysterious format who is soon revealed to be DVD. As their epic battle commences, DVD reveals that is the Laserdisk/Archie's son whom Archie was unaware of and DVD's whole war was an attempt to get back at his father. However Laserdisk reveals that he had no idea much to his grief and DVD reveals that his first words were "Laserdisk Rules" which greatly moves Archie and both him and his son reconcile. While reconciling with his son about their past mistakes, DVD's former henchmen, Internet kills Archie then turns against his own creator, DVD. After the second Format War is supposedly over with the supposed defeat of the Internet, Archie is seen as a ghost, watching a movie together with his son and the rest of the gang, but all were unaware that the Internet was still alive and was plotting against them. Appearance The Librarian is a tall human that has grey/brown hair and a mustache. He also wears glasses and a suit. In his Laserdisc Guardian form, he appears as a giant, golden crystal-like monster. Trivia * His name was never revealed in the episode but it is revealed in the credits. * he is voiced by voice actor and comedian paul f.tompkins who is also the voice of mr peanut butter on bojack horseman. Gallery laserdisc guardian human form.png|As librarian in human form Category:Regular Show Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Guardians Category:Protectors Category:Mute Category:Immortals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Neutral Good Category:Deceased Category:Related to Villain Category:Parents Category:Mutated